Declassified Missions
Declassified Missions are a new feature introduced in Gears of War: Judgment. It is available in certain portions of the campaign. Declassified Missions are a series of challenges that encourage players to use specific weapons and fight more aggressive enemies. Once the player accepts a Declassified Mission, the rate at which star rankings are gained increases. This in turn provides more information as to how Kilo Squad's Lightmass assault really went down. Missions vary from using only pistols to reaching the objective in a set time limit. Gameplay aspects and visual obstacles are introduced in several missions as well (ranging from dust clouds and distorted vision to objective based tasks such as destroying Serapede eggs). The campaign narrative seamlessly incorporates these elements in, with the character referring to the change in objective through his or her testimony. List of Declassified Missions The various Declassified Missions present in Judgment's campaign are as follows: Chapter One: Baird's Testimony - The Museum of Military Glory Old Town: Wretches are replaced with Lambent Wretches. Riverwalk District: The COG has designated the area a free-fire zone for Hammer of Dawn strikes. Players must reach the next area in four minutes or suffer an automatic mission failure. Museum Gardens: '''A shortage of ammunition forced Kilo Squad to use Locust weaponry in defiance of standing orders. Players can only use Hammerburst II's, Sawed-Off Shotguns and One-Shots. '''Great Hall: '''Due to the Onyx Guard's failure to properly secure the area, Nemacysts were able to join the Locust attack. '''Kaskur Wing: Additional Cyclops Drones are present. East Wing: Kilo Squad fought to protect the armour of Nassar Embry, it's destruction results in mission failure. Archives: Kilo Squad destroyed clutches of Serapede eggs infesting the Archives. Vaults: A massive cloud of dust covers the area, obscuring your vision. Chapter Two: Sofia's Testimony - Halvo Bay Military Academy Endfield Bridge: '''Kilo Squad has very little ammo, cannot use Longshots, and will face additional Reavers. '''Courtyard: The Locust attack on the Academy tripped a Pendulum Wars-era nerve gas defensive trap. Players must reach the next area before the gas is released (5:20 on Casual, 4:00 on Normal, 3:30 on Hardcore and 3:15 on Insane). R&D Labs: Toxic fumes will affect your vision. Monroe Commons: '''Nemacysts will join the attack. '''Atrium: Their other weapons dry, Kilo Squad defended the bot using only pistols. Crash Site: Kilo Squad fought off additional and more powerful Locust creatures, including Serapedes and Corpsers. Chapter Three: Paduk's Testimony - Seahorse Hills Amador Park: Low on ammo, Kilo Squad was forced to resort to Gnasher Shotguns and Sawed-Off Shotguns. Magadha Villa: The Locust employ smoke grenades. Soleno Villa: Somehow, wealthy COG citizens managed to obtain military-grade explosives, and planted them around the area, forcing Kilo Squad to disarm the bombs before time ran out. Windward Way: Additional Locust troops outflank Kilo Squad from behind. Risea Estate: The Locust use One-Shot equipped snipers to defend their Mortar teams. Guest Bugalows: Some residents of Seahorse Hills augmented their home security with COG-issue laser fences and Sentry Guns, forcing Kilo Squad to circumvent their defenses. Elliot's Mansion: Locust using One-Shots are present. Chapter Four: Cole's Testimony - Onyx Point Fortress: '''Frag grenades are planted as traps at the beach. '''Container Terminal: Artillery strikes forced Kilo Squad to get through area within four minutes. Motor Pool: Kilo Squad evened out offense and defense by using Lancer's and Boomshields. The Cliffs: With their weapons dry once again, Kilo Squad was forced to use more Locust weaponry. This time, Players can only use Torque Bows and Breechshots. Central Base: Strong headwinds will affect Kilo Squad's movement. Central Control: The lights in the facility go out, reducing vision. On top of that, chemical spill affected Kilo Squad's ability to recuperate from injury, meaning slower health regeneration. Taking too much damage results in instant death, no matter what difficulty. Beach: Kilo Squad defends the beach from Locust troops wielding One-Shots. Chapter Five: Baird's Testimony - Downtown Halvo Bay Wharf District: Kilo Squad claimed to have seen extra Locust resistance and defenses in the area. Parade Grounds: More extra powerful Locust (i.e. Corpsers) defend the area. Upper State Street: Kilo Squad were forced to fight massive amounts of heavy Locust (Mauler Elites and Ragers). State Street Rooftops: Kilo Squad was forced to use Longshots and Boltoks in CQC after their weapons went dry again. First Avenue Rooftops: Kilo Squad had to cross the downtown rooftops with their weapons completely dry of ammo. Museum Sqare Rooftops: The COG had no intel on Reaver Barrages. Clear all the Locust within 3:30 or the player(s) will fail the mission automatically. Overlook: The explosion of the Lightmass Missile impact produces a huge dust cloud to hit the area, greatly reducing visibility. Chapter Six: Present Time - The Courthouse Grand Courtroom: Loomis reports contradicted eyewitness accounts of Kilo Squad using only Butcher Cleavers. Halls of Judgment: Smoke Grenade traps set by the Locust reduce visibility. Terrace: Kilo Squad's heavy exhaustion during the war prevents health regeneration. North Entrance: Taking damage impairs Kilo Squad's eyesight. Main Entrance: Kilo Squad were once again forced to use Locust weaponry when their ammo went dry. Now, players can only use Boomshields and Sawed-Off Shotguns. Great Staircase: Kilo Squad must clear the area of all locust to get to the Raven in six minutes or else the COG ammo dump will explode, causing an automatic mission failure. Plaza for the Tyran Dead: The elite Locust defend Karn as he attacks Kilo Squad. Achievements There are four achievements for completing Declassified Missions. The first, "Challenge Accepted", is easily obtained by completing the player's first Declassified Mission. The next is called "Never Give Up" and is obtained by completing 20 Declassified Missions. The next in difficulty is to complete every Declassified Mission, "Quality Soldiering". The last achievement relating to Declassified Missions is obtained by completing every Declassified Mission on Insane difficulty, "Seriously Judgmental". Category:Gameplay Category:Missions